elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantea Ateia
|Base ID = }} Pantea Ateia is the Imperial Master Vocalist at the Bards College, in Solitude. Background She has performed many times for the late High King Torygg at the Blue Palace. She also has been touring the courts around Skyrim, performing to the Jarls, but the rebellion has caused her to cancel her tour. She cannot stand most of her students, as she believes they are wasting her time. She also says that only Aia Arria shows true potential. If not at the college, Pantea can also be found performing at the Winking Skeever. Interactions Pantea's Flute The Dragonborn is asked to recover Pantea's Flute from a random location. The flute can also be found without activating the quest. Bound Until Death Pantea will be at Vittoria Vici's wedding, singing during the reception. Inheritance After completing her quest, the Dragonborn will receive a letter of inheritance from a courier if Pantea dies. Dialogue Pantea's Flute "That damn fool! I should ring her neck!" :Who's neck is that? "Larina. That fool student of mine stole my flute and sold it to some necromancer. I just got a ransom note for it. That flute has been handed down for seventeen generations! Well don't just stand there. Go get my flute!" ::Why would a necromancer want your flute? "Apparently Larina told him some story about the flute being able to make the dead dance. It's just a flute. A really old and valuable flute, but just a flute." (After finding the flute) I recovered your flute. "That's it! Wonderful! I knew I could count on you. I don't have any money to give you. but I can show you a few tricks I learned playing in the Winterhold wizards." Bound Until Death "If you want my opinion, I think they should have paid for an entire quartet. Plenty of bards at the College would have loved the opportunity." :Having a good time? "I am, thank you. I do so enjoy singing at weddings. It's just one of the many duties we at the Bards College are called upon to perform." Conversations Aia Arria Pantea: "You there, have you performed your voice exercises today?" Aia: "Always! Perfection takes dedication, after all!" Pantea: "Yes, well, see that you keep at it. That is all." Pantea: "Your performance has been excellent lately Aia. You still need training but one day you will make an adequate singer." Aia: "Yes, Dean. Thank you." Jorn Pantea: "You there, have you performed your voice exercises today?" Jorn: "Yes, Lady Ateia. My voice is strong as a Dragonborn's!" Pantea: "Yes, well, see that you keep at it. That is all." Illdi Pantea: "You there, have you performed your voice exercises today?" Illdi: Yes, madam. I know I have a lot to work on." Pantea: "Yes, well, see that you keep at it. That is all." Viarmo Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Pantea: "Passably. Aia is my star pupil; none of the others can hold a candle to her, especially not that wretched Illdi." Viarmo: "Try not to play favorites, Lady Ateia. It does a disservice to the whole class." Pantea: "Yes, Headmaster." Quotes *''"Don't forget my name. Someday, everyone will be saying it."'' *''"If you ask me, this damned rebellion can't end soon enough. I had to end my tour of Skyrim's courts. Too dangerous to travel."'' *''"It's been my honour to perform at the Blue Palace on many occasions. His late lordship was quite the admirer."'' *''"Now you can say you've met the most talented bard in all of Skyrim."'' *''"To be honest, I can't stand some of my students. Only Aia shows potential for greatness. The rest are just wasting my time."'' *''"Ahem. Mi mi mi mi. Pardon me. Just, um, warming up. Never know when I may be called upon for a ballad."'' ― During Bound Until Death *''"I just came to sing! This is a horror show!"'' ― After Vittoria Vici is murdered. *''"The bride has been murdered! Somebody help!"'' ― After Vittoria Vici is murdered. Trivia *She teaches a class with Inge Six Fingers in one of the classrooms from from 8:00 A.M. – 12:00 P.M., though Pantea actually leaves at 10:00 P.M. The class dialogue (which involves lectures from the teachers and an example by Ataf) will only be activated by the Dragonborn walking through the doorway and will continue to activate even if the room is empty. Bugs * Pantea may be found dead with no clothes in the same area where Vittoria Vici is killed. Appearances * de:Pantea Ateia es:Pantea Ateia fr:Pantéa Atéia pl:Pantea Ateia ru:Пантея Атейя Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Bards College Members